Air Man
"I can't defeat Air Man! I can't dodge his tornadoes no matter how many times I try!" - Air Man according to his past enemies Air Man is a Robot Master from the Mega Man series, specifically from Mega Man 2 ''released in 1988, and a wrestler in VGCW. It is claimed by many that Air Man is undefeatable. In the ''Mega Man series Air Man is created by Dr. Wily for combat purposes, and appeared first in Cancelled Mega Man 2 to fight the titular protagonist. Using the powerful propellers in his body, he can generate powerful tornadoes, known as Air Shooter, that can blow enemies away. He is weak to Leaf Shield, ''a special weapon of Wood Man. While he was popular enough to appear in many ''Mega Man spinoffs, his popularity blew out of proportion when one of his fans created a song for him: "I Cannot Defeat Air Man". In VGCW Season 5: The Streak(s) After months of pestering by the VGCW universe, Air Man finally took the entire VGCW by storm, his long awaited debut against none other than former Champion Glitch Proto Man during the Season 5 Premiere. Air Man unleashed a tornado of blows on his notorious enemy throughout the match, and even when Proto Man attempted to use his infamous E-Tanks, Air Man simply continued to blow over the opposition, easily knocking the wind out of Blues. He eventually finished the dominant performance using his finisher, securing a win and extending his streak to 1-0, which begged the question; Could anyone defeat Air Man? The Streak Ends The answer would come on July 31, 2013 in the form of a very Loose Groose. Although Air Man put up a good fight, the Groose was too Loose for him to handle, and he was pinned after one Groosenator. Some disgruntled fans claim that Groose was in possession of E-Tanks and Leaf Shields. Regardless of nonsensical claims, Air Man's prestigious streak had finally ended. Trial and Air After blowing off his recent loss, Air Man found himself in an Extreme Rules match against Red, the young trainer who once had an impressive streak of his own. Air Man weathered the storm both in and outside of the ring, even taking a Giga Impact DDT, and managed to pin the Pokémon trainer with his patented Air Shooter. With his only loss being to a fellow man of the air, perhaps it was true that Air Man can not be defeated. Air Man found himself upgraded with a new look after beginning a new streak. He entered a Fatal-4-Way match on August 30th. Facing off against Luigi, Knuckles and the struggling Solid Snake; Air Man completely blew away the competition. After Luigi eliminated Snake, Air Man used the Air Shooter to put away both The Green Tornado and The Guardian in rapid succession to make this match seem like a breeze, extending his streak to 2-0 despite the odds originally being against him. With a new look and a longer streak, the winds of change seemed to be going in Air Man's favor. Seeking to prove his new streak has not been nothing but hot air, he was booked to face former VGCW Champion Mike Haggar on September 7th. The contest was very back and forth, with Haggar seeming to have the advantage early on, which led some to believe that he had been taking notes from Groose on how to beat Air Man. However, as the contest went on, Air Man managed to blow away some of the votes for the Mayor of Earth by putting him through Table-san, and eventually, Freddie Mercury was nothing more than dust in the wind, once more extending his streak to 3-0. End Game 5 With the Mayor of Metro City being blown away by Air Man, it started to look more and more likely that Air Man couldn't be defeated. That was put to the test at End Game 5, where he faced Donkey Kong, a wrestler with a streak that arguably put Air Man's streak to shame; SEVEN singles wins in a row. Stepping into the ring on 2013-11-05, Air Man prepared to face the big monkey. Met with a shock, Air Man was blown away by D.K. The wind knocked out of him, Air Man lay defeated on the mat, a result of the vicious K.O. from the ape. Seasons 6-7: Deflation Stepping out from his end game beatdown, Air Man started off Season 6 facing the Pyro. Looking to fan the flames, Air Man engaged the Pyro in combat, delivering two air shooters to the Pyro before he would lay down for the three count. Air Man had picked up his first and only win of the season. Triple Threat Turbulance Starting on 2013-12-03 , Air Man would be put into three different Triple-Threat matches, creating a new streak for himself: a losing streak. He entered the first with Scorpion and Mr. Satan. What many expected to a soaring victory turned out to be a crushing defeat, after Air Man was superkicked out of the air by Scorpion. After some failed attempts to recover, Air Man was pinned by Scorpion, sealing the first loss of many. 2013-12-17 brought Air Man back to the Triple Threat scene, this time to face Goemon and Nappa. Even after preparing to blow the competition away, he was shut down by the Ghost, eventually getting pinned by the Saiyan. Looking to bring about the winds of change, Air Man made one last attempt at a Triple Threat on 2014-01-28, facing Captain Falcon and Vegeta in an Extreme Rules match. All three competitors fought viciously, even taking the fight up the ramp in a hilarious looped animation. Although Air Man fought hard, he was pinned for the third time, this time by the Badman. Season 7: What Vengeance Means After brutally ripping Protoman apart in Season 5, Air Man was shocked to hear that Protoman had challenged him to a match. After some booking issues, the main event of the Season 7 opener began, with Protoman facing Air Man in an Extreme Rules match. Fueled by revenge, Protoman fought fiercely against Air Man, who couldn't withstand Proto's blows. Eventually getting hit with the Protobuster, Air Man was pinned. He had another loss to his record, and Protoman had his revenge. With almost all of his momentum drained, Air Man disappeared from competition, eventually returning at The Royal Rumble, but had no luck in the contest. His master Dr. Wily, however, wound up winning it and earned a title shot against Proto Man, the very robat who has been a thorn in the side of both Wily and Air Man for so long. On March 1st, Air Man acted as The Practice's muscle, displaying his still lasting allegiance as Wily prepared for his match against Blues. The Doctor brought up the many of the twos past, including his death at the hands of Air Man. With his career at an all time low, associating with The VGCW Champion would definetely be a much needed boost Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Airman vgcw.png|Airman's old look all-my-powers-do-is-push-people-away.jpg|;_; airman feelings.jpg|Air Man had a hard life